1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal panel manufacturing, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progressing development of the liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, the demand for high-quality LCDs soars.
Refer to FIG. 1 showing a top view of a conventional thin film transistor (TFT) substrate.
The TFT substrate comprises a glass base 10. A sealant coating domain 11 and an alignment coating domain 12 are formed on the glass base 10. The alignment coating domain 12 covers a display domain (not shown). The sealant coating domain 11 is coated and a sealant is formed. The sealant is used for attaching the TFT substrate to a Color Filter (CF) substrate. The alignment coating domain 12 is coated and an alignment film made of polyimide (PI) is formed.
In the conventional technology, the alignment film is formed through inkjet printing for alignment films. Firstly, alignment material is sprayed on the alignment coating domain 12. Next, the alignment material is baked and cured. Finally, the alignment film is formed.
It needs a waiting Q-time before liquid crystals are allowed to be sprayed onto the surface of the alignment film after the alignment film is formed (for example, after the alignment film is baked and formed) in the TFT-LCD manufacturing process. Hydrolysis tends to occur at the alignment film in this process because of moisture from the air. The possibility of alignment on liquid crystals in the following steps would be affected, causing mura to occur in the manufactured liquid crystal panel. In addition, particles flowing in the air might drop on the surface of the alignment film in this process, causing mura to occur in the manufactured liquid crystal panel as well. Accordingly, the display effect of the manufactured liquid crystal panel is affected greatly.
In conclusion, the mura defect exists in the manufactured liquid crystal panel. The mura defect is caused by hydrolysis occurring to the alignment film or particles in the air dropping on the surface of the alignment film after the alignment film is formed and before liquid crystals are sprayed onto the alignment film. To find ways to solve the above-mentioned problem successfully is one of the goals for the LCD industry.